


This is where the tale ends

by Infinity_on_high



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Sad Ending, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: Au from 'Dead men tell no tales' during the scene in Poseidon's tomb where things could've gone alot worse for Jack and the crew than it actually did.





	This is where the tale ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first POTC fic and I love this franchise, and though I loved this movie I still found alot of flaws in it. I have no idea what inspired me to write this but be prepared because alot if death lies ahead. As for my marvel fics I'm just going through a phase of writer's block at the minute. Please don't kill me, I did warn you! Enjoy :)

"This is where the tale ENDS!!" Salazar shouted as he plunged the trident into Jack's chest. Jack gasped and held onto the prongs, trying to fight back against Salazar as he was forced up against a rock.  
"NO!" Carina bellowed as she and Henry watched in horror. But their horrified faces quickly turned confused when they saw a grin appear on Jack's face. Something had saved his life. The diary.

Salazar snarled and tore the trident away with the intent of going for Sparrow's head until a loud crash of waves caught their attention and forced them to turn their heads. An anchor had dropped down from the beloved _Black Pearl_ and was making it's way towards them. There was a figure holding onto the chain as the anchor flew past and Jack's smile grew again when he recognised Hector. 

Barbossa had taken off his coat, hat and wig and was now just in his shirt and breeches, making his golden peg leg stand out even more. When he caught sight of Jack he waved him over frantically and Jack wasted no time in taking the opportunity to slip away from salazar but not before tearing the trident away from the Spaniard's decaying hands. He ran with the trident to Henry and Carina and ushered them over to the anchor and helped them climb on before jumping up behind them. The four of them hurriedly began climbing the chain, completely oblivious to the fact that someone was right behind them.

Climbing with one hand definitely wasn't easy for Jack and he was considerably far behind the others. He looked up as he heard Barbossa yell to the crew to pull the anchor up and he held on tight as the anchor began to rise. He clutched the chain as tight as he could, careful not to drop the trident. But as he looked down he was horrified to see the number of dark figures just metres below him and immediately recognised the leader as Salazar.

"HURRY UP! FASTER!" Jack screamed to Henry, Carina and Hector, who had almost reached the top. Barbossa looked down when he heard the Sparrow shout and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw what had him vexed. Unfortunately, Carina was startled by Jack's shout and her hand slipped from the chain, before she knew it she was falling. She screamed in horror as she dropped but was shocked once again when something, or rather someone, grabbed her wrist and caught her before she could fall any further. She looked up to face her saviour and was stunned to find herself looking at none but Barbossa.

Carina yelped again as the anchor continued to move upwards.

"I've gotcha," Barbossa spoke to assure her that she was safe. Carina stared back at him, unable to take her eyes off him. She felt that if she did she would fall again. Using her free hand and with a little help from Barbossa, she reattached herself onto the chain. But as she let go of his hand something on his arm caught her eye and acting on instinct she reached out to get a better look at it. She turned his arm slightly and instantly felt the breath get punched from her lungs as she saw the tattoo on his forearm. On his arm was the map no man can read. And right at the top of the map was the brightest star in the north. Carina.

In that moment Barbossa felt as if a weight had finally been lifted from his chest. He looked at his daughter with a warm smile. She locked eyes with him though her vision was blurred with tears.  
"Who am I to you?" She asked, almost demanding, her voice laced with desperation and hope as she held his arm even tighter. Barbossa's smile grew and his own emotion building behind his eyes. He held onto her just as tight as he answered,  
"Treasure."

As he said the word it suddenly occured to him, all his life he'd been searching for treasure. He'd pillaged and plundered and even murdered to get to where he was today. But none of that mattered as he looked into her teary eyes. All of his life looking for his treasure when he given up his greatest treasure of all many years ago when he left her on the doorsteps of that orphanage, and now she was right here in front of him. His greatest treasure.

Jack had climbed high enough now so that he was level with Henry and just a bit behind Barbossa and Carina. He couldn't stop staring down at the army of the undead that was quickly catching up. Trying to push them off would do no good, there was far too many of them. He looked around desperately trying to find a way out as the chain was pulled above the waves.

The sight that awaited him aboard the _Black Pearl_ made his heart stop.

The blackened, burning deck of the _Pearl_ was washed red with the blood of his crew. Their swords and pistols were laid out next to their bodies to show they'd died fighting, on top of that the cabin and deck of the ship were on fire. The sight of it all made Jack physically sick. It seems like not all of Salazar's crew had followed them into the tomb. There were a small number of the undead crew aboard the Pearl. Jack was quickly somewhat relieved to see Gibbs at the helm, however Salazar's right hand man had his cutlass poised at Gibbs' back. Jack didn't think he'd ever been so grateful to see his loyal first mate still alive. 

As they reached the top, the undead crew members hauled them roughly from the chain and onto the burning deck of the ship. Jack held onto the trident with as much force as he could muster, coughing slightly at the smoke filling his lungs. There was no way Salazar was getting ahold of the trident. Shortly after Barbossa, Carina, Henry and Jack were pulled forcefully aboard, Salazar emerged with the members of his ragged crew, who had managed to grab onto the anchor before it was pulled up. He smiled sadistically at Jack, who stared back with a hateful expression.

Salazar pointed his sword at Henry and Carina and dragged her kicking and screaming to the mast, where she was bound. The same man silenced her screams with a harsh slap to the face before Henry was tied to the mast next to her. Barbossa growled loudly as Carina yelped at the stinging pain in her cheek and he made to step forward. But Salazar pointed and wagged his finger at him warning him not to move. Barbossa relented but he looked murderous. Henry went without a fight as he knew there was no point. As soon as they were tied together, Henry reached for Carina's hand and held it and she instantly interlocked their fingers and held just as tight, giving each other silent assurances that it would be okay. Gibbs was then pulled away from the helm and was bound beside them as well and like Henry, he didn't put up a fight.

Jack looked in horror at the massacre that happened aboard his ship. Scrum, Marty, even Barbossa's last two crewmen were all dead, covered in their own blood. Salazar turned back to Jack and Barbossa with the smile still on his face.

"You must think me a fool, Sparrow. You thought that I would be so stupid as to not send some of my men aboard your precious Pearl? It would seem that you are the fool in this case. Though I must admit, your men were braver than I thought to have had the courage to fight back." 

Whilst Salazar spoke, the two pirate captains failed to notice another of the crewmen coming up behind them. The man grabbed Barbossa and kicked the back of his peg leg, instantly bringing him to his knees and pinned his arms behind his back. Barbossa struggled in their grip but stopped when he found a dagger aimed at his throat.

Jack could tell he was doing a bad job at hiding his fear for their lives when Salazar approached them again. He watched warily as he kneeled in front of Barbossa leaning slightly closer to his face. His sickening smile only grew as Barbossa tried to lean back but was held in place by the crewmen. As Salazar began to speak, black blood started to flow from his mouth and down his chin.  
" _Capitan Barbossa_...I am..disappointed in you. It was a brave thing to do, betraying me to save the sparrow, _hombre,_ but no one gets away with stabbing me in the back that easily." The smile disappeared from his face as he sneered at Barbossa.

When Salazar turned away, Barbossa looked to Jack but the Sparrow wouldn't meet his gaze. It was as if he was completely frozen from the shock. Barbossa couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the lad. Almost his entire crew had been slain aboard his own ship. He could empathise. It was the same with the Pearl. Barbossa didn't think it was possible for her to turn any darker. But as he watched the wood fall away piece by piece from the flames consuming the ship, he was proven wrong. He loved this ship as much if not differently than Jack.

When Barbossa's eyes travelled downwards it was only then that he noticed Jack holding the trident. His eyes widened in bewilderment. Jack had the power of the sea right in his hands. But it wasn't looking like it was going to last long.

The two men holding Barbossa down hauled him to his feet and brought him directly in front of Jack. He was forced onto his knees once again but they held his head up so that he and Jack were looking at eachother. Barbossa saw a glimmer of something in Jack's eyes but he couldn't quite figure out what. Salazar withdrew his blade and pressed the tip against Barbossa's back before holding the other hand out in front of him to Jack.  
"The trident, now." He demanded in a low voice.

Jack had a realisation when he took in the sight of the massacre around him. Salazar didn't just want to kill him, he wanted him to suffer. His crew were all dead besides Gibbs. The Pearl was in flames and groaning louder in protest with every second. Every single death aboard his vessel was on his conscience. Salazar had put so much blood on his hands. No more.

Carina looked on in horror as her father was facing death. She couldn't lose him now. She'd finally found him after years of believing he was dead. She would have a father. She had to come up with a plan. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Henry tapping her wrist.  
"The power of the sea," he stated as if he'd just had a realisation.

"What?" She whispered back.

"To release the power of the sea, all must divide. If the trident holds all the power then.." 

Realisation dawned on Carina and she interrupted him,

"Then every curse is held inside. To break the curses inside, the trident itself must be broken." 

She hissed that last part, which earned her a hush from Gibbs. But what they didn't know was that Gibbs had been listening to the two of them the entire time. Forcing his arms past the tight ropes surrounding his body, Gibbs pulled a small knife from his belt. Careful not to alert the crewmen whilst they were focused on Jack and Barbossa, Gibbs began to cut through the thick ropes slowly and quietly.

Jack's eyes darted back and forth between Barbossa and Salazar and he knew he was running out of time to make a decision. He took a long look at the mast where the young Turner, the girl and his loyal first mate were bound. He and Gibbs locked eyes and he gave his first mate a pleading look as if to ask for help. But to Jack's surprise, Gibbs smirked at his captain and gave a nod of his head. Jack quickly got it into his head that Gibbs had a plan. He didn't know what it was but at this point, he was willing to try anything. 

Hector's eyes widened as Jack stepped toward Salazar holding the trident out to him. _What the devil was he thinking?_

"Sparrow, don't be a fool. You hand over that trident and we all die, d'ye hear?!" He was silenced by one of the men striking him.

Jack payed him no mind, he continued walking forward and holding out the trident to Salazar, who was internally baffled at having been able to crack Sparrow so easily. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he took the chance before it was taken away from him and quickly snatched the trident from Jack's hands to be sure there were no tricks. He nodded to the men holding Barbossa and they roughly let him go, shoving him towards Jack, who caught him by the shoulders before he could fall from too much weight on his leg. Quickly composing himself, Barbossa stood up straight but he couldn't stop himself from looking at Jack with an expression bordering on sadness.

"Why?" He simply asked.

Jack locked eyes with the other pirate again and whispered two words.

"Trust me."

Salazar had turned his attention away from the captains. From his crew, from everything. He just held the trident at arms length admiring it. He had the power of the sea in his own hands. Nothing, nothing could stop him now. Time to truly get his revenge. He slowly turned around, demonic grin plastered on his face as he turned his attention to Jack. Salazar raised the trident towards Jack and Jack quickly let go of Barbossa and raised his hands in alarm. 

Salazar whispered commands to the trident whilst aiming it at Jack,  
"I hate the Sparrow. Kill Sparrow. KILL THE SPARROW!"  
As he spoke to the trident, the sea began to immediately obey his command and ocean waves began to rise around the Pearl. The entire ship was becoming enclosed in a prison of water. Everyone aboard the Pearl watched in awe and fear as Salazar pointed the trident to the sky. 

Salazar roared as he thrust the trident towards Jack and Jack wasted no time in pushing Barbossa out of the way of the way of the waves now crashing in his direction. Realising that he had nowhere to run, Jack could only close his eyes and wait for the end to come. The sounds of the screaming waves grew louder and louder. 

When suddenly, they stopped.

When nothing happened, Jack opened his eyes in confusion but soon he broke into a grin at what he saw next. Salazar was stood frozen in shock as Gibbs had somehow freed himself from his bonds and rushed to Salazar in time to push the trident backwards, sending the angry waves crashing back into the sea. Jack shot his old friend a grateful look, but Gibbs didn't meet his eyes. In one swift movement, Gibbs withdrew his sword and brought the blade down hard on the trident. The trident instantly broke on impact and fell into multiple pieces upon the deck, leaving Salazar holding the handle, or what was left of it. Gibbs glared at Salazar with pure hatred which was a first for Jack to see on his old friend. As Salazar locked eyes with Gibbs, still in a bewilderment from his actions, Gibbs growled what he heard Henry say minutes ago.

"To release the power of the sea, all must divide." 

Gibbs had released the power of the sea. Every curse at sea had been broken. But at what cost?

Salazar came to his senses. His breathing was becoming deeper, his eyebrows narrowing so low that you could barely see his eyes. His fists were clenching so tight that he could've easily broken his fingers were he not already dead. Gibbs' fearless, angry expression did not waver for a second. Not even when the crewmen brought him to his knees before Salazar. Gibbs knew what he was getting into the second he came up with the plan. Salazar remained dangerously calm when he turned to face Gibbs. He very slowly advanced towards Gibbs until he were almost nose to nose with the man.

"That was a big mistake, _hombre,_ "

Salazar yanked his sword free and ran it through Gibbs' chest right next to his heart.

Jack suddenly forgot how to breathe, he was completely immobilized as Gibbs gasped and choked. The sword was pushed in deeper and deeper until only the handle was sticking out of his friends' chest. Salazar shoved Gibbs roughly off the blade and he collapsed onto his side coughing up blood. Jack suddenly found his voice and he let it out in the form of a grief stricken shout,  
"NO!" 

Jack was soon shaking all over with shock and intense rage. Barbossa, Henry and Carina could only watch in shock and terror at their fallen friend, unable to do or say anything. Jack darted to his friend's side and placed one hand under his head. He reached for a hand with his other and held on tightly once he found it, hoping to provide his dear friend with some comfort. Gibbs' eyes were still open and he smiled as best he could at his captain and the boy he'd known since the day he was born. 

Jack kept the other hand at the back of Gibbs' head to support him.  
"You daft bastard! What were you thinking?!" Jack yelled shaking him slightly. Yo which Gibbs simply replied,  
"Had..to.." 

"Stay with me mate, alright?" Jack almost looked pleading. Gibbs raised their joined bloodied hands and placed them over his heart and his expression grew serious.

"For the crew...for the Pearl...and for her captain...take what ye can.." Gibbs' voice trailed off into a whisper and Jack gently moved the hand from the back of his friends' head to grip his shoulder,  
"Give nothing back." Jack finished. 

Jack carefully lay Gibbs' now still body on the deck. He brushed his hand over Gibbs' lifeless eyes to shut them. Now he was truly resting. Gibbs' sacrifice was noble. It may have cost him his life, but now Salazar wouldn't hold the power of the sea.

Carina was weeping at the sight in front of her, she cried for Gibbs' sacrifice. But she really cried for Jack in that moment. In the short time she had known him, she didn't think him capable of showing such grief, but as she watched him mourning over the loss of his lifelong friend, she realised she'd judged him too quickly and she felt for him now. She really did. She wanted to offer her new friend comfort, or do anything that may be deemed helpful, but she was helpless to do anything and held on tighter to Henry's hand.

Salazar had been watching the entire time with pure amusement as he looked at the sparrow. Now he knew what true pain was. Only he wasn't finished with him yet. Or Barbossa. Sparrow's first mate had made a brave sacrifice, but it was also stupid. 

Salazar was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he saw his hand. The sickly white paper colour was gine and was replaced with glowing human skin. His hands quickly went to his head where part of it had been missing. It was there, he had become whole again. Pulling a sword from one of his men, he looked at his reflection through the blade. No longer was he an undead decaying corpse. He was human again. Finally. He raised his arms in the air and laughed loudly in celebration. _El Matador Del Mar,_ was back. 

Jack turned to face the cause for the cheering. He would like to say he was surprised by what he saw, and had things been different he may have even felt happy for the Spanish captain becoming human again. But he still saw the same man, who had murdered his crew and burnt his ship. Jack stood up facing Salazar's back. He dragged his blade from his belt and waited for the opportune moment to attack. This would be it. This is where the tale would end. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and almost screamed, thinking he'd been caught already. But as he turned around he was relieved to see it was Barbossa. He had placed his hat and his long blue coat back on and in his hands he held his nost prized possession, the sword of Triton. He simply nodded to Jack and Jack smiled at his former friend turned enemy, turned friend once again. They would fight together, just like old times.

One of Salazar's men spotted the two captains and quickly alerted the former undead crew. Salazar just smirked. It was dozens against two. He may no longer be immortal, but the odds remained in his favour none the less. His smirk grew into an evil smile when young Henry and Carina stood beside their captains. They must've freed themselves when the first mate did. They both held swords at arms length with determined expressions on their faces. Salazar stood behind his men with the intent of watching the fight.

"KILL THEM!" Salazar bellowed at his men an they all ran in unison at the four remaining members of the Black Pearl's crew, who ran towards them in return. Within seconds the air was filled with the sounds of swords colliding. Jack swug his blade with skill and strategy, not showing any mercy to Salazar's men as he cut them down one by one with practiced ease. His anger fuelled his skill. He no longer had any interest in playing fair, he would show Salazar that taking his ship and crew was a mistake. 

Hector, on the other hand wasn't having as much luck as Jack as more men seemed to be coming in his direction. Without the aid of his crutch, one hit could knock him down. This was proven true when one man hooked the back of his peg leg with his own and pulled causing Barbossa to lose his balance and fell on his back. The man who had attacked stood over Barbossa and raised his sword with the intent of finishing the job. But before the man could bring the blade down he was impaled with a sword through the back. The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor unmoving. Barbossa was stunned when he saw who had saved him. Carina stared down at the dead Spaniard with a fire in her eyes that reminded him too much of her mother. He was filled with pride as his daughter helped him to his feet and the two stood back to back, swords raised as they saw more crewmen swarming at them.

Jack continued to slash his way through Salazar's men and soon clashed swords with Salazar's right hand man, who happened to be a better fighter than anyone he'd faced so far. Jack just managed to deflect each strike by parrying with his own and kicked the man hard in the chest, which sent him into the roaring flames consuming the ship. He didn't even have to look at Salazar to know he was shaking with rage. The thought made Jack smirk with satisfaction. However his good feeling was short lived as Salazar then chose that moment to join the fight.  
Jack held his sword at the ready but began to panic when he noticed that Salazar wasn't going for him but the one nearest to him, which happened to be Henry.

Henry struggled with everything he had against the mad Spaniard, but it was all in vain. He was defeated easily as Salazar knocked his sword from his hand and grabbed him by the neck.  
"ENOUGH! DROP YOUR WEAPONS, OR THE BOY DIES!"  
The fight came to a halt at Salazar's command. The remains of his crew returned to their captain's side and they smiled knowing they had won.

Carina instantly dropped her sword out of fear for Henry's life and Jack did the same soon after. Barbossa was a little more hesitant but realised there was no other way around this and gave in, dropping his sword as well. Salazar kept a firm hold on the young Turner, who looked completely petrified and he made his way over to them. He stared hatefully at Jack, who was quick to mirror the expression and glare back.  
"You have made a grave mistake killing my men, Sparrow."

Salazar chuckled darkly as Henry's eyes squinted shut in fear. Jack kept his eyes focused on Salazar but it was Barbossa who caught Jack slipping his hand into his belt and pulled something free that was hiding under his black coat. When Jack pulled his hand out there was a flash of steel before it was gone again, but Barbossa had already seen what it was before Jack slid the dagger into his sleeve.

_"Its the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never tell if they're going to do something really...stupid."_

The words that Jack had said so many years ago now attacked his ears with how intensely the memory struck him. He then figured what Jack was going to do. He wanted to pull Jack back, shout at him to stop and think. But there was no way that doing either of those things would turn out well for any of them. He couldn't do anything but watch.

Jack slowly edged closer to Salazar and got a strong grip on the daggers handle. He was so desperate to take his revenge, he knew that there was a rather big chance that this wouldn't work. But doing nothing would only mean the death of another innocent boy. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Jack swung the dagger with no specific target to hit. At the very last second he aimed for the throat. Millimetres he was away from skin before Salazar caught his arm and held it away from his neck. The smirk on his face only grew as he looked into Jack's now scared eyes. Sparrow had played right into his hands. Salazar shoved Henry away from him and he hit the deck with a yell. Carina ran to help him but a crewman grabbed her arms pulling her back and covered her mouth to silence her screams. Henry was hauled to his feet and restrained as well. He wanted to scream, do anything to help Jack, the pirate who had saved his life.

It was Barbossa who struggled the most against the crew and he wrestled against them to try and reach Jack and pull him away from harm. _That bloody idiot!_ He knew the plan was risky, he knew it probably wouldn't work. Barbossa could only watch as a hand covered his own mouth. His heart raced in his chest and he prayed to the old gods and new for Jack to somehow escape from death one last time.

Jack fought against Salazar's grip as the knife was pulled effortlessly from his hand. Salazar was remarkably stronger than Jack. Leaning close enough to Jack's face, Salazar said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Let's see if the Sparrow can fly, hmm?"

Using his free hand, Salazar grabbed Jack's neck, wrapping cold fingers around his throat. Jack's eyes went wide as he choked and he thrashed around as much as he could to get Salazar to release his grip. Struggling slightly, Salazar managed to lift Jack from the ground, like he did with the captain of that British ship. Even if it was only an inch, Jack was really up in the air. He gasped and gagged and choked in Salazar's vice like grip, Salazar's hand crushing his throat and Jack covered the hand with his own in a weak attempt to pry it off. His lungs burned from the lack of air and he could feel his blood vessels bursting. His eyes grew dry, hot and tired and he could see his skin turning shade after shade lighter with every passing second.

Barbossa writhed in the men's hold as he saw Jack's body growing limp. Being forced to watch was like physical torture. The sparrow's eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin was a sickly pale blue. Barbossa shook his head wildly, pleading though he could not speak. His silent pleads only seemed to encourage Salazar, he was finding enjoyment in this. He squeezed Jack's neck harder, gritting his teeth as he did so. A stream of blood poured from Jack's nose and his attempts to break free completely stopped. Salazar brought the Sparrow in closer to him.

"This is where the tale ends," 

There was suddenly a sickening _crack_ that made even his crew freeze. Another line of blood flowed from Jack's mouth. Salazar felt the pulsations in Jack's neck stop and he smirked in satisfaction. The body went completely limp in his hold and cold dead eyes stared up at the sky into nothing. 

Jack Sparrow was dead.

Barbossa made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a scream and a sob and he fell to his knees in the crew man's grip. Carina was very audibly sobbing and screaming at the same time though they were slightly muffled by the hand covering her mouth. Henry also had tears running down his face and he let out a muffled yell.

Salazar dropped Jack's body to the deck as if he were nothing but rubbish to be discarded and he landed flat on his back. The men released the others and all three of them fell to their knees. Salazar motioned for the crew to follow him as he felt the need to return to his own ship. One man stopped him.  
" _Capitan,_ what about them?" He asked gesturing to the three. Salazar merely replied,  
"They are but children, my friend. And I always leave one man to tell the tale. Barbossa has learned what it means to betray a man and it was a hard lesson learned. I've had my revenge, they can carry the burden of throwing Sparrow's body overboard." He finished with a chuckle.

However his joy was very short lived as a gunshot fired from the deck of the ship. He suddenly felt an agonising pain in his abdomen and when he looked down, there was a gaping hole in his stomach. Shakily, he turned to see Barbossa, still on his knees holding the pistol which had fired the shot. Salazar just gave one final smile before his vision faded and he plunged into the watery depths below. Barbossa fired two more shots, killing two more crewmen and the rest dived into the sea for their lives before he could shoot again.

Barbossa placed the pistol back into Jack's belt where he'd taken it from and he pulled the lifeless sparrow into his arms. He did nothing to stop the tears building behind his ageing eyes and he rested his cheek on Jack's head. It's not like anyone was really around to see. Henry took one of Jack's hands in his own and Carina knelt down beside her father to offer some comfort.

The entire deck of the Black Pearl was filled with the stench of death and the blood of good men. Neither of the three survivors moved for a while and they had some time to think over everything that had happened and mourn the loss of friends. Jack and Barbossa always had a complicated relationship but part of Barbossa always looked out for the lad, especially when he was growing up alone and scared with no clue on how to survive in his own. There was a time when Barbossa would've said he wanted Jack dead, but there was a stronger part of him who knew it wasn't true. Seeing Jack murdered so brutally in front of his own two eyes, Barbossa felt as if a part of him had died with the lad. The world just didn't seem as bright.  
................................................................................................

By the time night had come for them, Carina had taken to steering the ship whilst Henry and Barbossa did their best to send off each of the bodies one by one, paying respects to each member of the Black Pearl, who had died fighting. Covering Jack's body had been hard. Letting Jack go was almost impossible. It was just impossible to believe that Jack Sparrow was gone. Hector held a hand over his chest as they let him go and Henry followed suit. Once the job was done, Barbossa retired to the Pearl's cabin and put to the side everything that had survived the fire. Though there wasn't much.

By morning they had returned to the island where Henry was raised and he was reunited with his father. Will and Elizabeth welcomed the three of them in and they told the couple what had happened. When news of Gibbs and Jack's death reached their ears, there was a long stunned silence where Will mourned his once best friend, who made him the person he was today. He poured everyone a drink and everyone raised their glass as he stood.

"To Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirate who ever lived."

**Author's Note:**

> So...heres the thing-(runs away instantly) I'm so sorry for that, but I'll give ya something happier in the near future:) I'm sorry the ending was a bit rushed but imma edit that in the future :) Thanks for reading


End file.
